matthewgo707fandomcom-20200213-history
Modular Burst Rifle
* |type = Primary|grade = |released = 15.6.0|efficiency/_damage = 57|fire_rate = 89|capacity = 20 (max 200)|mobility = *120 *7 (weight) *75 (post-15.3.0)|accuracy = |range = All|cost = 320 |level_required = 32|firing_sound = |theme = Royal/futuristic-themed}} The Modular Burst Rifle is a Primary weapon released in the 15.6.0 update. Appearance *It appears to be the futuristic/military rifle with four barrels, combined stock and pistol grip, 4X scope, and the large magazine box. Strategy It deals awesome damage, good fire rate, average capacity (for multiple shots weapon), high mobility and lossless accuracy. Tips *Use this similarly like the Reaper, but with an ability to gain headshots but without area damage. *It fires four burst shots in one ammo usage. Benefit from that. *Use the scope to encounter longer ranged enemies. *As always, aim on the head for max DPS. *Use this in all ranges. *Since it fires four burst shots while consuming only one ammo, you can use this as a burst machine gun. *It has a lossless accuracy, meaning you can even take down snipers easily. *Conserve ammunition, as it runs out quickly. *It has a below-average reload speed, so hide in an inconspicuous areas to do it. **However, the Cowboy Hat and Hitman Mask can grant this weapon an even shorter reload time. *The gun will remain perfectly accurate if you hold down the trigger, but it will require some aim when moving around quickly. *While it acts like a semi-automatic weapon, a full burst shot will just consume one ammo, so treat it as the semiautomatic weapon but with multiple bursts in one ammo. *This weapon is very spammy. Spam this weapon in hallways so no one can dodge it. *Use this to finish off weakened opponent. *Its fire rate is good enough for burst weapon. Counters *Pick off its users from long ranges. *Pick off its users using a strong Heavy weapon. *Using the fastest weapon (in your current layout) to run away would be the most viable option. *Hide, since it lacks wall break feature. Better yet, you should keep moving while doing so. *Take cover or run away from these users. As they can easily kill you with this weapon. *Area-damage weapons can easily take out its users. *Keep moving, and step back from the player to confuse them. *While its accuracy may lull you into thinking that this weapon is not suitable for close-range combat, it fires four shots per fire, so avoid trying to crowd its users since each shots deal devastating damage on you and your teammates if used correctly. *Use high-efficiency weapons to take out its users in a quicker pace. Firing Sound *Royal Fighter's Theme *Futuristic/Military-themed Trivia *It shares the projectile color of the Royal Fighter. *It is one of the few Primary weapons with Multiple Shots attribute. *The stock itself is quite similar to that of Guerrilla Rifle. *When the Multiple Shots is triggered, each barrels oscillate back and forth in multiple successions after firing. Category:Weapons Category:Primary Category:Multiple Shots Category:Scoped Category:Themed Category:Legendary